1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device including transistors having different threshold voltages.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device may include transistors having different threshold voltages. The transistors having different threshold voltages may be, e.g., a combination of a logic transistor and a static random access memory (SRAM) or dynamic random access memory (DRAM) transistor. Various methods of controlling threshold voltages of transistors included in a semiconductor device are being researched.